Ruby Shoes
by Thirrin73
Summary: "I'll get you my lovely blossom! And your little dog too." "But Akamaru's not even my dog!" /MultiSakura\ Oneshot for Vesper chan's contest, October Spirit


**::**

_**(9/19/10, 8:13 PM)**_

_**Oneshot: Start...**_

**::**

_Hello-o-o-o-o people of ! Are you ready for probably one of the most random Sakura-centered oneshots you've read yet? No? Well that's just too bad! 'Cause we're moving along!_

_Anyways, welcome to _**Ruby Shoes. **_This is my entry for Vesper chan's October Oneshot Contest (_**October Spirit**_). I'm not going to go and explain certain parts of this like I normally do with my stories because then I'd just ruin it for all of you. But I will say this: it's going to be a little slow (and possibly awkward) then fast (and still somewhat awkward) in some parts, but please bare with me everyone!_

_Well, here we go! _

_Here's a little basic info for you guys..._

**::**

Summary: "I'll get you my lovely blossom! And your little dog too." "But Akamaru's not even my dog!"

Pairing: Multi/Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Adventure

Setting: AU, October 31

Inspiration: _Ruby Shoes _by Tommy Heavenly6 and _The Wizard of Oz_

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. _Naruto_ and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song _Ruby Shoes_ belongs to Tommy Heavenly6 and _The Wizard of Oz _belongs to whoever wrote it...though I'm basically using the sequence I had seen in the movie which I believe belongs to Warner Bros. Inc. This plot, and all OCs used, belong to me :)

Requirements for the Oneshot: _Words~ _smoke*, fugacious*, pit*, gray*, and tenebrous*. _Other~ _Recommendation to another Sakura-centered story you have read in the past (I'll include that bit in the bottom Author's Note).

Warning: OOCness, language, and possible lengthyness

Dedication: Everyone who reads and reviews! :D And Vesper chan, cause she rocks.

_See you at the bottom!_

**::**

_**-Ruby Shoes-**_

_**-Entry for Vesper chan's October Spirit-**_

**::**

"Hey, wait up Tenshi!"

"Yo, Mizu! What are you gonna dress up as for the party?"

"Dang it! I cant believe I got a _C_ on that quiz!"

"Wait, you're really going trick or treating?"

"I can't wait for the scary movie marathon tonight!"

"Ayame-chan, you forgot your backpack!"

"Are we still on for toilet papering Orochimaru-sensei's house tonight?"

"What was that, Takeshi-kun?"

Ah yes, it was finally Halloween and all the students of Konoha High were being let out early to get ready for the big party. Every year the gym would be decorated with lights, streamers, fake spider webs, and all sorts of other tenebrous* holiday ornaments. There would be music, dancing, food, and games. The only requirement was to come in a costume. It was an event that all of the students looked forward to!

"Damn it Ino-pig! Why do _I _have to be in the kissing booth this year?"

Well, _almost_ all of the students.

Ino struck a superior pose and recited the same line she had been telling her pink-haired best friend the past week.

"As a member of the Committee, not only must you help get the gym ready for the party (and all other school-related events), but you are also given a certain booth or task that you must oversee throughout the night. Failure to do so could result in detention, suspension, or a very angry best friend!" Ino finished her speech by pointing at the pinkette.

Sakura rolled here eyes and pouted from her place atop a rickety ladder. She adjusted the banner that said, _"Happy Halloween!" _and glared down at the top of the blonde's head.

"I know _that_, but why do _I _have to be in charge of the kissing booth? Why cant you do it?"

Ino flipped her hair and adjusted her grip on the ladder she was keeping stable for Sakura. "_I_ have a very important job. Besides, who was it that came up with the idea that all of the Committee members should be given a costume assignment for tonight? Who was it that decided all costume's must be homemade and not store bought? Who was it that has overseen all holiday-school functions for the past three years?" Ino retreated from her position of holding the ladder to plant her hands on her hips and look out over the other students who were getting the gym ready, laughing maniacally. The ladder wobbled precariously and Sakura yelped in surprise.

"I-ino!" The blonde spun around in surprise and quickly grasped the ladder's leg once more. Sakura glared down at her friend and returned to fixing the banner.

"Heh, sorry Sakura." Ino laughed nervously while she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. Sakura sighed and sent her friend a forced smile.

"It's ok Ino, just don't let go again. I might actually fall off. Anyways, all you're doing tonight is making sure everyone votes for the best costumes. That's not as important as you make it out to be." The pinkette said. Ino grinned up at her and shrugged.

"Sorry Forehead, but you're stuck in the kissing booth tonight. You should be happy! Just think of all the cute guys you'll be locking lips with." Sakura rolled her eyes and started putting the fake spiders on the wall next to the banner. "Besides," Ino said with a flip of her hair, "It's not like it's all for nothing. The boys have to _pay_ before they can get their smooch on."

Sakura frowned at the spider that refused to stick. "Yeah. For only three measly dollars, you can suck Haruno Sakura's face! Is that really my price Ino? Three dollars?"

Ino put her finger to her chin in thought. "No, no. I believe your price is a large pepperoni pizza with extra mushrooms, a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and an hour of complete silence." Sakura grinned, the stubborn spider finally remaining attached to the wall.

"Damn straight."

There was a moment of silence before Ino spoke. Twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, the blonde looked up at the pinkette.

"So-o-o, what was your costume assignment, Sak?" Sakura didn't look away from the fake spiders as she answered Ino.

"I'm not saying."

Ino pouted and playfully hit Sakura's leg. "Aw, come on Forehead. Why not?" Sakura glanced down at the blonde then back to the last few spiders.

"Who was it that decided that all of the Committee members had to pick a slip of paper out of a hat that would decide what they would have to dress up as for the party? Who was it that announced that no one can tell anyone else what they would be dressing up as?" Sakura was grinning to herself by the time she finished speaking. Ino's pout deepened and she huffed. "Touché."

Sakura pat the blue-eyed blonde's head and put up the last spider. "There. Now I can get started on the spider _webs_."

Ino looked up at the tray balanced on top of the ladder. "Do you need me to get the webs? Or do you already have them?"

"No, I-"

"Hey, Ino!" A voice interrupted. Both of the teens looked over their shoulders to see Tenten on the other side of the gym.

"What do you need Tenten?" Ino yelled back. Tenten held up a large bundle of orange lights.

"Where do you want these?" Ino thought to herself for a second then replied.

"Hang them around the west doorway! The black ones go on the south side!"

"Kay!" Tenten gathered up the lights and walked in the direction Ino had indicated.

"No, wait! I forgot! They go together! Wait up, I'll show you what I mean!" Ino took off after the brunette forgetting that the ladder needed her to keep it stabilized.

The ladder wobbled violently and Sakura lost her grip. She cried out and suddenly found herself falling. She clenched her eyes shut and braced for impact. But, rather than meeting the wooden floor of the gym, Sakura felt the familiar warmth of flesh and clothes. She cracked an eye open to see the familiar whiskered face of a grinning blonde.

"Caught'cha Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his blue eyes twinkling. Sakura smiled in thanks and waited for him to set her down.

...

A few minutes later Naruto was still holding her bridal style.

"Ok Naruto, you can put me down now." She said, starting to get irritated.

"No." He said simply.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "_No_? Why _not_?"

"I'm practicing." Naruto said with a lopsided grin.

"For what?" Sakura exclaimed in frustration.

"For our wedding day!" Naruto's happy expression never left his face, even as Sakura glared up at him. The pinkette sighed and looked at the blonde reproachfully.

"Naruto. We've been over this a thousand times." The blonde blinked, grin in place, "I love you, but not like that." Naruto continued to stare at her, his signature grin painted expertly on his face. Sakura's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"So put me down before I punch you."

"No."

Sakura growled, readying herself to beat him into submission.

"Just put her down, dobe. You know as well as I that she can put you in the hospital." Sasuke said, appearing suddenly.

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed, exasperated.

The blonde frowned at the raven-haired teen, but set Sakura down nonetheless. "You're just jealous that _you_ didn't catch Sakura-chan, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed and plunged his hands into his pockets.

While Naruto and Sasuke argued (a mostly one-sided conversation followed by many monosyllable responses) Sakura attempted to sneak away and finish decorating the wall.

Emphasis on _attempted_.

When she was only a few feet away from the ladder, she suddenly felt the tell-tale feeling of weightlessness. The next thing Sakura knew, she was sitting on the shoulder of one Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Yo, Sakura! What's up?" Kisame chuckled at his own little joke while Sakura laughed nervously and glanced at the ladder reproachfully, inwardly blaming the wooden object as the source of all her problems.

She could have sworn she heard an evil laughter in the background...

Sakura was just about to politely ask Kisame to set her down when a previously unnoticed Itachi spoke.

"Put Sakura-san down, Kisame. She's obviously uncomfortable."

Sakura silently thanked the older Uchiha while Kisame reluctantly set her down.

"Um, thanks Itachi-san." Sakura started nervously, a delicate blush dawning her already rosy cheeks, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you and Kisame-san here? You guys aren't apart of the Committee."

Itachi rolled his eyes, an irritated frown on his face. "Deidara 'accidentally' set fire to two janitor closets, Hidan was caught trying to sacrifice the third grade class pet rabbit, Sasori attacked Deidara when the idiot tried to blame him for the fires, Kakuzu's enterprise of selling test answers, homework, and such was found out, Zetsu filled the principal's office with Venus flytraps; very _hungry_ Venus flytraps, Tobi glued ten freshman together while he was making macaroni art during homeroom, Kisame flooded the men's locker room-"

"And Itachi," Kisame interrupted with a grin, "Sent thirteen girls to the hospital, due to blood loss, when _he _'accidentally' walked into the girls locker room." Sakura's eyebrow rose in question. "Shirtless." Kisame finished, grin widening. Itachi looked to the side, face red.

"Hn. So basically, we've all been punished by being forced to help decorate the gym for tonight." Itachi said, expression returning to emotionless.

Kisame crossed his arms and leaned against the gym wall, the action would have been intimidating had a picture of a black cat dressed up as a pumpkin not been hanging next to his head. "Honestly, how did Pein and Konan not get into the same mess as us?" Itachi shrugged in reply. "Apparently none of _their _latest misdemeanors have been found out.

Something inside Sakura burned at the fact that the teachers were _still _using the Committee as a _punishment. _There were exactly seventeen solid members of the Committee, they had all joined as freshman (or in the case of seven, sophomores) and had remained as members since. All Committee meetings and events were overseen by two teachers, the supervisors basically. In all actuality, no other teachers wanted the jobs so the principal had picked the two suckers out of a hat. Occasionally, other students would be 'punished' by having to help the Committee members with what ever event they were currently working on.

The Akatsuki, as they liked to be called, were little more than a Martial Arts Club that continuously got into trouble. Only ten students were allowed to be in the 'club' at a time, so the Akatsuki never received any new members, no matter how much the student wished to join. The Akatsuki's captain or 'Leader' (as he liked to be called), Pein, made sure that they all arrived to practice, put them in place, helped with the training, and so on. While the teacher (who is also one of the supervisors of the Committee) signed them up for matches with other schools. The Akatsuki have remained undefeated for the past seven years, and plan on staying that way until they all graduate, which should only be a year or two since they were all seniors.

They were regular 'visitors' to Committee events, and now only saw it as an easy way to see/pick-on their favorite pink-haired junior.

Itachi seemed to realize that Sakura was still there and smirked to himself.

"So Sakura-san, I heard that you will be running the kissing booth this evening." He said, the infamous Uchiha smirk ever-present. Kisame grinned, his filed-to-a-point teeth appearing cocky. "Oh really? I might actually go to the party now." The blue-haired senior kicked off from the wall and walked up next to Sakura, peering down at her out of the corner of his eye. Itachi flanked her other side and looked at his friend over her head. "Now, now, Kisame. Don't be hasty. If we plan on going to the party we have to find costumes." He looked down at the pinkette, "What should we go as, Sakura-san? It would be so much easier if _you _chose for us."

Sakura's lips pursed, this type of banter had become almost routine over the years. "Honestly," She said, turning around and heading towards the ladder. "I don't really care what you two dress up as. Go as astronauts or something." She climbed up the ladder and started putting the spider webs up around the banner.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances then followed after the pinkette. Itachi leaned against the wall, much like Kisame had done, while Kisame rested his elbows on the edge of the ladder. "Now, Sakura-san," Kisame said, "That's not very nice."

"Yes," Itachi continued, "The only reason we're going to party is because of _you_, after all." Sakura's eye twitched as she savagely slammed the spider webs onto the wall. Kisame inwardly chuckled at the sight of the flustered pinkette, enjoying himself.

"Yeah, and possibly steal a kiss." Sakura's head whipped in the direction of the blue-haired teen, eyes widening before narrowing. A sly smile appeared on her mouth and she moved her face closer to Kisame's, noses almost touching.

"Sorry, Kisame-san. But all kisses must be signed and paid for, tonight. I don't hand out freebies." Kisame grinned, his face moving closer as well. Nose to nose now, he stared into her emerald eyes.

"I guess I'll have to bring my wallet then."

Sakura's smile vanished and she glared once more. She opened her mouth to speak but Kisame suddenly pecked the tip of her nose, lips brushing for a few seconds more than necessary. Eyes wide, Sakura jolted backwards.

Unfortunately, she overexerted the force needed and lost her balance. For the second time that day, she fell off of the ladder she firmly believed was out to get her.

Much like the first time, Sakura landed in someone's arms. But rather than her blonde friend catching her, Itachi did.

"You're rather clumsy, do you know that Sakura-san?" He said looking down at her in all his nonchalance. "You're lucky I caught you."

She pouted and glared up at him. "Yeah, lucky me."

"SAKURA-CHYA-A-AN!"

"_Oh shit," _Sakura thought to herself, inwardly readying for the headache to come, _"Just what I need to top this _wonderful_ afternoon."_

Suddenly, Naruto was standing in front of them. Pointing viciously at Itachi with an angry glare. Flames flew up behind him as his finger traveled from Itachi to Kisame then back again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Sakura-chan?" The blonde yelled. Kisame came to stand next to the Uchiha, an annoyed scowl replacing his once-present happy grin.

"We're raping her," When Naruto bristled and the flames grew bigger, Kisame rolled his eyes, "What's it look like Uzumaki? We're just chatting." Sakura idly wondered when Itachi would put her down while she watched the somewhat entertaining exchange.

"I saw what you did there! You _kissed _her!" Naruto now looked extremely distressed as his gaze traveled to Sakura.

"Psh," Kisame said waving his hand before himself, "It was just a peck on the nose. Get over it, kid." Naruto seemed to have ignored him as he glared at Itachi.

"And you!" He shouted, "Put Sakura-chan down!"

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being the crackling of flames behind Naruto, before Itachi spoke.

"Make me."

...

Everyone stared at Itachi.

"_That was so...childish." _Sakura thought incredulously to herself.

Naruto gathered himself and opened his mouth to let loose a string of curses directed at the older Uchiha when Sasuke stepped forward.

"Itachi." He said, the trademark Uchiha scowl present.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"I think we have been over this before foolish little brother."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Oh, just put me down already!" Sakura exclaimed. Four pairs of eyes traveled to her and simultaneously softened. Itachi obediently set her down, but grabbed her wrist before she could walk off. He pulled her closer and brushed his lips over her forehead, then released her wrist.

Sakura stumbled back, her finger's lightly tracing the place where he had kissed her forehead. The area was tingling and Sakura's face flushed. Itachi's smirk was directed at his enraged (though only _he_ could tell) younger brother and his bristling blonde friend, but his eyes never left Sakura's blushing face.

"I'll save the full one for tonight." He said with a saucy wink. Sakura gaped, face fully red while Naruto and Sasuke got ready to kill Itachi. But before the two could start their plan of eternally torturing the older Uchiha, Kakashi appeared.

"OK, kiddies, no fighting. Sasuke, Naruto, go help Sai with the smoke* machine, you know how hopelessly lost he can be sometimes." Naruto and Sasuke glared at the Committee supervisor but trudged off, rage radiating off their forms. Kakashi pulled out his book and turned to Itachi and Kisame. "And you two, stop bothering Sakura-chan." Kisame grinned and shrugged while Itachi simply turned and walked off, sending the pinkette one last glance. Kisame sent a final wink at Sakura and followed after Itachi.

Sakura's shoulders relaxed and she turned back to the ladder, determined to finish decorating and head home.

But fate had other plans for her and she abruptly walked into a well-defined chest.

Rubbing her sore nose, Sakura looked up to see her masked teacher smiling down at her. "Do you need me to help you Sakura-chan?" He asked, eyes crinkling at the edges. Sakura laughed nervously and stepped back. "Ah, no thanks Kakashi-sensei, I can handle it." She maneuvered around him and started to climb up the ladder.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked, following her like a love-sick puppy. Sakura's shoulder's tensed and she turned her head to face him, a forced smile on her face. "I'm sure sensei. You should go help Chouji with the snack bar, he looks like he's about to explode from restraining himself." Kakashi's shoulders sagged but he smiled nonetheless.

"Alright, but just call if you need help." He said.

"Kay." She answered and Kakashi left.

Sakura sighed in relief and started hanging the last of the spider webs. Suddenly, her vision went dark and Sakura felt warm flesh covering her eyes.

"Guess who-o-o!" a silky masculine voice said happily. Sakura glared at the darkness, frowning angrily.

"Release me before I punch you into next week." Sakura said seriously. Nothing changed for a moment and then the darkness left her. With an evil glint in her eye, she turned her head to see the smirking face of one Uchiha Madara.

"Madara-_sensei_," Sakura said, emphasizing the honorific, "Aren't you supposed to be helping some other student with the decorating?"

"Now, why would I do that when I could be assisting my little Sakura-chan?" He said with a smile.

Yes, many people (Sakura especially) had been surprised when the 22 year-old Uchiha prodigy had become the English teacher at Konoha High. The pinkette had known him for years, first meeting the older man when she had visited Sasuke's home when she was twelve. He had been eighteen at the time and had instantly fallen for the short pinkette. Since then, Madara had never missed a chance to be around Sakura when she was near. And his new job as a teacher had only given him more chances to see her.

But few people had been surprised when Madara had become the 'supervisor' for the Akatsuki. He _was_ one of the member's cousins after all. Because of Madara's continuous mentioning's of Sakura, the members of the Akatsuki took it upon themselves to see what was so great about this girl that had their supervisor so love-sick. In the end, each had developed an interest in the pinkette (Konan had established an older-sister/younger-sister bond with Sakura where as the rest of the males would tease and/or flirt with the pink-haired girl).

So, Sakura had decided that Madara, much like the evil ladder, was one of the sources to her many problems.

Sakura's lips pursed and she turned back to the wall, fully intending to ignore the handsome man in all his pretty eyed, sexy smirking, and deliciously long and silky haired glory.

"Do you need me to hold the ladder for you Sakura-chan?" Madara said, sounding like he genuinely wanted to help.

"No thanks, Madara-sensei, you'll only try and look up my skirt like last time." She said frowning at the memory.

"But you're not even wearing a skirt this time!" Madara whined. Well, as close as an _Uchiha _could get to whining.

"Aha!" Sakura said, turning her head to face him once more, "So you admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything." He said as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes you did." She insisted.

"No I didn't." He replied.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"No you didn't." She said with a smirk.

"Yes I did." Madara said, realizing what he had said a moment later. "No! Wait! Arhg! I can't believe you pulled a Bugs Bunny on me!" Madara exclaimed as Sakura laughed.

"Anyways," He said, regaining his composure, "Is there anything you need help with? 'Cause you know I'd help you at a moments notice. Just say the word and I'm there. Faster than a jackrabbit in a wheelbarrow-"

Sakura silenced his rambling by putting her forefinger to his lips. "Madara," She said, dropping the honorific. He never took her seriously when she used it anyways. "I'm only going to say this once. I don't need any help right now. So just go help someone else, I'm perfectly fine. The ladder was being a bitch earlier but is behaving now," She swore she felt the ladder shudder at her sarcasm.

"Fine. But since you wont let me help you here, I'm walking you home." Sakura gaped at him, flabbergasted. "B-but-"

Much like she had done previously, he silenced her with his finger; inwardly smiling at the softness of her lips. "No buts." Suddenly he took off, running to the other end of the gym and out the door. His voice echoed throughout the gym as he shouted, "See you after school Sakura-chan!" before exiting the building.

"M-madara!" She yelled after him, shocked. Many pairs of eyes turned to the pinkette atop a ladder in surprise. Sakura's face flushed and she quickly turned back around, inwardly questioning Madara's sanity.

Three minutes later, nothing had interrupted Sakura and she finally finished decorating the area around the end of the banner. Smiling in triumph, Sakura descended the ladder and observed her work. Pleased, she strode towards where she had left her backpack. She was five feet from the sign-out sheet by the west exit/entrance when Ino's voice stopped her.

"Yo Forehead! Where do you think you're going?" The blonde exclaimed from the South exit/entrance. Sakura spun around and looked at her in question. Ino merely pointed back at the banner. Sakura's gaze followed Ino's finger and she realized in horror that the entire other half of the banner was bare. She looked at Ino pleadingly.

"Nuh-uh, Forehead. You don't leave until you finish decorating _all _of the banner." The blonde answered her unspoken question. Ino turned back around and returned to helping Tenten put up orange and black lights. Shoulders slumped and inwardly screaming in frustration, Sakura trudged back to the ladder. As she started to move the ladder to the other side of the banner, she suddenly felt most of the weight leave her hands. Looking around the corner of the ladder, she saw Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys, thanks." Sakura said, figuring that they were helping her move the ladder. Shino merely nodded while Kiba grinned.

"No prob Sakura," Kiba replied, slowly putting the ladder down when he and Shino reached the other end of the banner. "So, you want me to come by after school with what you wanted?" Kiba said, leaning against the gym wall in all his bad-boy attitude-ness. Shino glanced at Kiba in question while Sakura straightened. Smiling, Sakura turned to Kiba and nodded.

"Yeah, just stop by around 6:30. I should be ready by then."

Kiba nodded to himself, stroking Akamaru-who was hiding in his jacket. Shino's eyes traveled from Sakura to Kiba behind his sunglasses.

"What is Kiba talking about, Sakura-san?" Shino asked, the high collar of his jacket muffling his voice. Sakura and Kiba exchanged glances.

"No-o-othi-i-ing." They answered simultaneously. Shino stared at them for a few moments before Sakura finally caved from the pressure.

"It's for my costume tonight." Sakura said, shoulder's slumping. When she refused to say more, Shino "Ah."-ed and walked back across the gym to the DJ-stereo system. Sakura watched him go in idle interest then turned back to Kiba. "Shino's the DJ tonight?" She asked in surprise.

Kiba shrugged, grinning widely. "Apparently so. I had no idea until today." Kiba held the ladder as Sakura climbed it, "So I'll bring the shoes by at 6:30?" Sakura nodded, starting to decorate the wall around the banner.

Kiba and Sakura had been neighbors for many years, ever since she had moved to Konoha when she was five. They were pretty good friends, first meeting when their mother's arranged play-dates when they were little. Kiba was the only person who knew what Sakura's costume assignment was, having 'found' the slip of paper in her backpack and teased her about what she was going as until she punched him in the shoulder.

"I cant believe you have to go as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_." Kiba said with a smirk. Sakura glared down at him but continued putting the spiders on the wall. "You're just lucky your sister is letting me borrow her pair of ruby slippers, or I would have broken your nose by now." Hana, Kiba's older sister, had surprisingly been Dorothy for Halloween a few years ago and had gladly let Sakura borrow the red shoes when she learned that the pinkette was having trouble finding a pair.

Kiba grinned up at her again, "_You're _lucky you and Hana have the same size feet. Well, at least _had _the same size. I swear, her feet grew three sizes in four years. Is that a record or something?" Sakura whacked him on the head with the unused ruler sitting on the tray.

"Better not let Hana know you said that, her punches are nastier than even mine when she's pissed."

Kiba's grin lessened somewhat, a flash of panic flying across his eyes. Sakura giggled and returned to hanging up the spiders.

"You still never told me what you're going as." Sakura said after a moment of awkward silence. Kiba's grin widened and Akamaru poked his small head out of the collar of Kiba's jacket. Kiba put the puppy on top of his head and slowly backed away from the ladder. "You'll find out at 6:30!" Kiba shouted as he jogged away. Akamaru yipped a goodbye to Sakura as Kiba went to help Shino. Sakura had spun around when Kiba escaped and she watched him go with a pout.

"Bastard," Sakura mumbled to herself. "He knows what I have to be but he wont tell me his costume. I hope it's something stupid like Spongebob or the Pillsbury Dough Boy." Sakura turned back to decorating the wall still mumbling to herself, oblivious to the silver-haired teen trying to catch a fake skull heading her way. Hidan didn't see the ladder as he ran backwards, eye pinned on the plastic skull flying through the air.

"Oi, Kakuzu! You didn't have to throw it that far!"

Sakura heard Hidan's shout and turned just in time to see him run into the ladder. As expected the ladder fell, her along with it.

Hidan landed on his ass and Sakura on top of him.

Slightly dazed, Sakura (who was laying belly up) tilted her head back to see Hidan. He grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her upper torso.

"Hey, hot-stuff. Did it hurt like shit when you fell from fucking heaven?" Sakura glared at him and his cheesy line.

"No. But it hurt when I fell off that ladder. And now my eyes are burning from having to look at your fugly face."

Hidan's grin disappeared, but returned a moment later. Sakura could practically _smell_ the ill-intentions radiating off of him. The next thing she knew, Sakura was on her back with Hidan hovering over her. He grinned evilly and slowly lowered his head towards hers. When he was barely two inches from her face, a plastic skull was hurled through the air and hit the broad of Hidan's head. He flew off of her from the force and Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Stay off of Sakura-san, Hidan, or I'll have to throw another one of those skulls at you." A deep baritone rumbled. Sakura tilted her head back to see the upside-down form of Kakuzu. Kakuzu walked forward and stopped beside Sakura. He held out a tanned hand and Sakura shyly took it. Kakuzu pulled her up and she smiled nervously.

"Hey, uh, thanks Kakuzu-san." She said rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. Kakuzu looked at her impassively and put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't encourage him." He said bluntly. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Hidan. Don't respond so much to what he says. It only encourages him." Sakura laughed at Kakuzu's seriousness.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Kakuzu smirked and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"Kakuzu, you bastard!" Hidan was suddenly flying through the air and tackled Kakuzu. They rolled around and wrestled for a bit before jumping apart and glaring at each other. When they started yelling and cursing, Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around. She saw a familiar form putting the ladder in place and another picking up the decorations that had fallen.

"Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy for helping!" Tobi said, his arms full of fake spiders, spider webs, and everything else that had been on the ladder. Sakura smiled at Tobi, glancing at his ever present medical patch over his left eye. She turned attention to Zetsu, who had just gotten the ladder in place.

"Thanks guys." She said. Zetsu smiled slightly while Tobi grinned happily. Sakura took the decorations from Tobi and climbed the ladder. Tobi jumped up and down in place while Zetsu leaned against the wall and feigned sleep.

"Oo! Oo! Sakura-chan! What are you going to be dressing up as tonight for the party?" Tobi exclaimed. Sakura smiled and patted Tobi on the head. "Sorry Tobi, that's a secret." Tobi, "Aaawed." in disappointment.

"Well, Tobi's costume is going to be great! Tobi's been working on it all year!" Sakura smiled and glanced at Zetsu.

"What about you, Zetsu-san? What are you going as?" Zetsu cracked an eye open and smirked. "That's top secret information, sorry." He then closed his eyes again. Tobi stood on his tip-toes and cupped his hand around his mouth as he whispered in Sakura's ear. "Zetsu-senpai is going as a th-" Before Tobi could finish his sentence, Zetsu's right eye snapped open.

Though Zetsu's green hair was strange enough, there were two other characteristics of him that others found abnormal. The first that people notice right off is that the entire right half of Zetsu is tanner than the left. The second (a trait that few people realize) is that he has a split personality. While Zetsu is usually good-tempered, when he gets angry or wants to scare someone, his darker (slightly evil) side will make an appearance. And that is exactly what happened when Tobi attempted to tell Sakura Zetsu's costume idea.

One glance at the look in Zetsu's eye and Tobi quickly shut his mouth. Zetsu grinned evilly and strode towards him. Tobi, "Meep"-ed and backed away from Zetsu and Sakura.

"H-hey, Zetsu-senpai. C-calm down." As Zetsu continued to walk forward, Tobi turned-tail and ran.

"Tobi was only joking!" Tobi yelled as he ran from Zetsu.

Zetsu looked back at Sakura, smiled a normal smile, and walked away like nothing had happened. Sakura stood there on the ladder for a moment before shrugging and turning back to her work.

By the time the next two people interrupted Sakura, she was hardly surprised, having finally accepted the fact that every five minutes someone would bother her.

"Ah, the lovely and youthful Sakura! The gym shall glow in beauty and youth from your decorating skills!" Rock Lee exclaimed, literally skipping towards Sakura.

"Hi Lee." She muttered, smiling slightly. As she started to pin up one of the decorations, it slipped from her fingers. She leaned over the side of the ladder to see where it landed to find it dangling in front of her face. Neji smirked and handed it to her. Blushing slightly, Sakura took the decoration from Neji and turned back to the wall.

"So," Neji said, leaning against the gym wall, "Are you looking forward to tonight?" Lee perked up and peered up at Sakura curiously. A thoughtful look crossed her face as Sakura spoke.

"Yes and no." Lee looked shocked while Neji feigned disinterest.

"What is there not to be excited for, Sakura-san?" Lee exclaimed, his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"There shall be games, food, dancing, and such wondrous costumes! A very youthful and exciting event indeed!" Lee struck his 'good guy' pose and grinned up at Sakura. "You shall most definitely have a wonderful time tonight, Sakura-san. I'll make sure of it!" Sakura started to tell Lee that he didn't have to, when the Flames of Youth flared up behind him and Lee's expression turned serious.

"If Sakura-san does not have fun tonight, I shall run 100 laps around the school as punishment for breaking my promise!" Lee jumped and pumped his hand into the air. "Yosh! I must go tell Gai-sensei at once! He will be most proud!" He took Sakura's hand, kissed her knuckles, and ran off towards the exit.

"Farewell Sakura-san! Have a youthful day~!"

Sakura stared after Lee in shock while Neji shook his head.

"Lee had a poptart today?" Sakura guessed, looking at Neji. He crossed his arms and nodded. "I've told him a million times that they make him crazy, but he just wont listen."

Sakura grimaced, remembering the last time Lee had eaten five poptarts at once.

"At least he wasn't spouting poetry like that one time." Neji cringed at Sakura's statement, the memory still haunting him. "Kami forbid he should ever have more than one ever again."

Sakura looked hopeful for a moment as something occurred to her. "Maybe Tenten should tell him. Lee would listen to her." Neji glared at some unforeseen object. "I've already spoken with Tenten before, she said she thinks it's cute."

Sakura sighed but then laughed anyways. Neji glanced at her. "I suppose you wouldn't tell me what you will be dressing up as tonight?" Sakura smiled but shook her head.

"Ah." Neji replied, somewhat disappointed. As she hung up some of the spider webs, Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're really going to the party tonight?" She asked. Neji stiffened. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Sakura shrugged, inwardly grinning at his defensive tone. "You just don't seem like the type to go to parties like tonight's." Neji didn't say anything, but she could have sworn she saw him pout.

"It's not as if I have much of a choice," he said after a moment, "I have to man the bobbing for apples booth. Speaking of which, I need to go get the stall set up." Before Sakura could say anything, Neji walked away at a brisk pace. Sakura shrugged to herself and continued decorating.

With excited relief, Sakura realized that she was finished. She grinned in triumph and climbed down from the ladder.

Unfortunately, Ino was waiting for her.

"Great job Forehead!" Ino said, slapping Sakura on the back, "Now, about your kissing booth..." Sakura's shoulder's slumped, inwardly guessing what was coming.

"The booth is all set up, but we need you to decorate it, m'kay? It should only take about twenty minutes or so, so you can be on your way to get ready soon!" The pinkette sighed but followed her friend nonetheless. They stopped in front of the booth and Ino handed Sakura some streamers and other decorations.

"I'll be helping Tenten with the lights if you need me!" Ino ran off, leaving Sakura to start decorating her booth. Frustrated, Sakura started putting the décor on the outer walls of the booth randomly, forcefully sticking everything everywhere.

"You're bunching it all together too much, it looks as if a toddler decorated the booth." A silky voice cut in.

Sakura whirled around to see Sasori and Deidara standing behind her.

"Oh? And you think you can do better?" she retorted to Sasori's earlier comment. The red-head smirked and stepped forward. "Of course I can."

Deidara grinned and followed Sasori, sending Sakura a wink.

"Move aside." Sasori muttered, lightly pushing Sakura out of the way.

"Yeah, un. Let the masters do their work, un." Deidara said, his grin widening. Sakura pursed her lips but relented.

"Knock yourselves out."

Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances and smirked.

In a matter of minutes, the entire booth was fully decorated.

Sakura glared at their professional-looking work of streamers elegantly framing the sides, even coat of quick-drying orange paint, equally spaced bats and pumpkins, and a sign that said "Kissing Booth" in an spooky scroll that tied it all together- thoroughly pissed. Sasori and Deidara stood on either side of her and each draped an arm over her shoulders.

"So Sakura," Sasori began, "What do you think?" Sakura crossed her arms and shrugged, muttering something to herself.

"What was that Sakura, un?" Deidara questioned, bending down somewhat so he could see her face.

"_Damn my inferior height." _Sakura thought. "It looks ok." she murmured.

"One more time please," said Sasori, lowering himself like the blonde, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said it looks fine, gosh! I bow down to your superior decorating abilities, happy now?" she threw her hands into the air and stalked towards the booth. Sasori and Deidara followed her, the former smirking while the latter grinned.

"So, the kissing booth, huh, un?" Deidara said as Sakura entered the booth to check the interior over.

"Yeah, what of it?" The pinkette snarled. The two males glanced at each other and leaned against the hole in the front of the booth that served as a 'window'.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you would consider opening shop early." Sakura stiffened at Sasori's words and slowly turned to face them. A sickly sweet smile crawled across her face as she looked at them.

"Sure. Three dollars a kiss though." She said, tilting her head to the side with a closed-eye smile. Deidara perked up and grinned. As he dug in his pocket for some cash, Sasori rolled his eyes. The corner of Sakura's fake smile ticked in irritation and surprise. _"He actually thinks I'm serious?"_

Deidara "Aha!"-ed in triumph as his hand emerged from his pocket, a five in his grasp. "Got any change?" the blonde asked as he handed the bill to Sakura. The pinkette hummed to herself and happily pocket the five.

"Close your eyes, Deidara-kun~!" She cooed.

Thinking he had struck lucky, Deidara did so. Sasori face palmed but watched in shock and interest as Sakura leaned towards the blonde, lips puckered. Deidara cracked an eye open but quickly shut it and puckered his lips as well. Sakura opened an eye and quickly ducked under the counter to return with a fake fish. _"Thank you Temari for this wonderful idea!" _

"You ready Deidara?" She asked as she steadied her fish. Sasori had to stifle his laugh as Deidara nodded vigorously. Sakura giggled and shoved the fish into Deidara's face. The blonde realized something was wrong as soon as he noticed that 'Sakura's' lips were very hard and cold.

His eyes shot open to come face to face with a toy fish.

Deidara shrieked (which only added to Sasori and Sakura's amusement) and backpedaled away from the booth and onto his rear. Sakura full out laughed while Sasori chuckled.

"No fair, un. I want my money back, un!" Deidara said as he jumped up and returned to the window.

"No refunds." Sakura said between laughs. Deidara pouted but then grinned devilishly. He leaned forward until he was right up in Sakura's face. She didn't notice he was so close due to her laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take my kiss by _force_, un." Sakura's eyes snapped open at his words and the warmth of his breath flowing across her face. She idly noted that his breath smelled like mango before Deidara slammed his mouth onto hers.

Sakura squealed into the kiss and Deidara took the chance to use his tongue. Sakura's eye-lid's fluttered and she unconsciously leaned into the kiss. It was apparent Deidara's sculpture-crafting hands weren't the only talented appendages of his body. The mentioned hands slowly rose, the left cupping the back of her head and the right snaking around her waist.

Sakura didn't know how much time had passed before she and Deidara finally parted, both parties panting to try and catch their breaths. The blonde leaned his forehead against hers as he grinned. "Keep the change, un."

Sakura seemed to regain her composure and she quickly stood straight. Face red, she crossed her arms and glared at the grinning blonde. "Was that really necessary?" she asked. Deidara grinned dashingly.

"Don't act like you didn't like it Sa-ku-ra, un." The pinkette's face burned and she whirled around, her back facing the two.

"Hey, why does only Deidara get a kiss? What about me?" Sasori asked. Sakura turned around and glared.

"Oh _hell _no. No way am I giving anymore kisses until 7:00 tonight, _after _my booth opens." she exclaimed. Sasori chuckled and leaned on the edge of the window. He was about to speak when a voice cut in.

"Yo, Akatsuki dudes."

"What (un)?" Sasori and Deidara replied as they spun around. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and nodded toward the front of the gym. "Temari and Hinata need you guys to help paint the other booths."

Due to the fact that the Akatsuki were honorary delegates of the Committee, they new most of the other members by name.

Deidara's shoulders slumped and Sasori huffed. They each spared Sakura one last glance and walked off. Sakura sighed in relief and smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thanks, Shika. I thought they would never leave."

Shikamaru tilted his head back to look out the window in the ceiling of the gym. Dazedly watching the clouds roll by, he shrugged.

"No problem, those Akatsuki guys can get so troublesome sometimes." He muttered as he looked back at her. Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's an understatement." Shikamaru smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"So, Dorothy, huh?"

Sakura's eyes snapped to his face.

"How did you know about that?" She questioned in shock. Shikamaru shrugged, obviously not going to reveal his sources.

"So," Sakura started, "What about you? What are you going as?" Shikamaru grimaced. "The idea is stupid, but getting the costume together wasn't so troublesome. It actually kind of suits me."

He dug a butterscotch candy out of his pocket and started to unwrap it while Sakura sputtered. She snatched the candy from his hand and dangled it in front of her face. "You didn't answer my question, _Shika_."

Shikamaru reached for the candy and she moved it farther away from him. He followed through with grasping her wrist and leaned over the counter. Sakura bit her lower lip and tried to keep the candy out of his grasp but he eventually managed to bring her hand closer to his face and snatch the butterscotch with his teeth. He pulled the candy into his mouth and put it in his cheek. He smirked at her pout and patted her on the head.

"I didn't intend to, _Sakura_."

The pinkette tried to swat him upside the head, but Shikamaru easily dodged. Smirking he jogged backwards a bit and waved a goodbye. Sakura frowned at him but held her hand up in response nonetheless, the corner of her mouth tilting upward.

Sakura returned to fixing up the inside of the booth when someone suddenly called her name.

"Yo, Haruno! Can you give us a hand?"

Sakura leaned out the window to see Kankuro waving at her to get her attention. Kankuro and Gaara were bringing a large blow-up ghost into the gym. She noticed that the power cord and pump were perched precariously on top of the older of the two brothers' head and was about to fall over.

"Whoa! Hang on just a sec, I'm coming!" She hopped over the sill of the window and ran towards Kankuro and Gaara. She skidded to a halt and caught the pump just as it fell from Kankuro's head. She sighed in relief and looked back up at the brothers.

"Why was it on your head anyways?" She asked, tucking the machine under her arm and following after Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara's face was expressionless, but Sakura detected a hint of teasing and annoyance in his voice.

"Kankuro was too lazy to just carry it the _normal_ way and suddenly decided that he could control gravity's will." The red-head muttered, rolling his eyes. Kankuro grinned and laughed, completely unaffected by his brother's comment.

Sakura laughed and set the pump down when they stopped. Gaara nodded his thanks and left to plug the cord into the wall.

"So, Haruno, I guess I'll be seeing you at the party tonight, huh?" Kankuro said with a wink.

Sakura flicked him on the forehead and smiled. "Yes, but remember, my shift ends at 9, and you're always so _fashionably _late."

Kankuro absentmindedly rubbed his forehead and grinned. "Who knows? I might even come early for once." He winked again and followed after Gaara. Sakura shook her head but smiled to herself anyways. She returned to her booth and finished decorating. She was heading towards Ino when Sai waved for her help. Shoulders slumped, she redirected her course.

She noticed that Sai and Haku were hovering over a piece of paper, expressions confused. "What's up guys?" she asked, glancing at the paper. Haku rubbed the back of his head while Sai sent a not-so-fake smile Sakura's way.

"Um, Ino-san wanted us to hand-make the punch instead of getting a store bought mix. She gave us this recipe, but we cant make head's of tails of it. Can you help us?" Haku said nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. Sakura grinned and took the paper from his grasp.

Haku had transferred to Konoha two years ago and many had thought he was a girl until someone (Sakura) finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. Nearly everyone in the school was surprised when they learned that he was male. Despite the rumors, Haku wasn't offended and actually found the entire ordeal amusing. He soon made many friends and joined the Committee. Haku was often seen hanging out with either Sai, Naruto, Sakura, or Hinata but was friends with most students.

Sakura looked at the instructions for the punch and mentally face-palmed. She looked up at Sai and Haku and grimaced. "This is the recipe Ino-pig made when she was eight. You can't read it because she had made up a language at the time, that's what all the scribbles are."

Haku's eyebrow rose while Sai tilted his head to the side. "Can you read it?" Haku asked. Sakura grinned.

"Nope."

They stared at her.

"But luckily, we don't have to." She said flipping the piece of paper over and digging a pen out of her pocket. _"Why on earth would Ino-pig write this down for these guys when she _knows _no one can read it?" _Sai and Haku watched her, the former suddenly speaking. "And why is that, Hag?"

Sakura's smile ticked but she didn't respond otherwise. "When we were little, Ino-pig often had her mom make the punch for us. When I was ten, Mrs. Yamanaka let me in on a little secret that she kept from Ino. Instead of try and make Ino's special punch (which she had no idea how to prepare), she would just mix together certain sodas and some sorbet."

"Ah!" Haku said, "I get it, we'll just make Mrs. Yamanaka's fake punch and Ino-san will think it's her recipe!" Sakura grinned and started writing the different 'ingredients' they would need.

"All you need it a liter of Mountain Dew, Sprite, 7Up, and Orange Crush, and a pint of lemon/lime and orange sorbet. Just mix it all together and viola!" She said, finishing with one final flourished pen-stoke

Sai grimaced. "That sounds absolutely vile." Sakura laughed and handed the paper back to Haku. "Yeah, but it tastes pretty good. All you need to worry about is keeping Ino-pig none the wiser." Haku smiled at her and nodded in thanks while Sai shrugged to himself and smiled.

Sakura waved her goodbye to the two and continued on her way to Ino.

"Kay, Ino-pig, all done. I'm heading home now." Ino glanced at her from the lights and nodded. "Alrighty then Forehead, see ya at 7!" Sakura grinned and went to the sign out sheet.

After over exaggerating her signature, Sakura then retrieved her backpack. She hefted her messenger back onto her shoulder and strode out the double doors of the gym. She walked past the many lockers lining the hallway and dug her iPod out of the side pocket of her backpack. Ear buds in their respective places, Sakura hummed along with the song blasting into her ears.

Completely oblivious to the dark figure creeping down the hallway.

As she neared the exit of the school, Sakura was suddenly thrown over a sturdy shoulder. Sakura yelped and quickly tried to turn and see who had abducted her. All she saw was long black hair that whipped around her face as her kidnapper kicked open the doors and walked out into the parking lot. As Sakura ripped the ear buds out of her ears, stored her iPod away the best she could, and mentally went over all the males she knew that had black hair, she felt her captor's hand glide up her thigh to her behind.

"Madara!" she guessed, "Get your hand _off _my butt and put me down." She could practically _feel_ him smirk as he shook his head from side to side.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but if I put you down you might run, and I don't feel like chasing you." she heard Madara say, his velvety voice ringing throughout the parking lot. Sakura glared at his back and tried to move to a more comfortable position.

"Fine, don't put me down. But you can at least remove your hand from my ass!" she heard him chuckle but he moved his hand back to her thigh nonetheless. Madara stopped walking and she waited for him to set her down.

Instead, she was gently dropped onto the seat of a motorcycle. As Sakura moved to get off the black Kawasaki Ninja 250, Madara placed his hand on her head to keep her in place.

"You promised that you would let me drive you home at least once this year." he said, his face serious. "Don't make me have to force you Sakura." She sighed and sat back down. Madara smiled softly and gestured for her backpack. She removed her messenger back and handed it to him. He stored it away and then swung onto the seat in front of Sakura.

He twisted around to hand her a helmet. She looked worried when she realized that there was only one helmet, the one she was putting on her head. "What about you? Where's your helmet?" Madara chuckled nervously.

"Well, I didn't actually expect you to go along with me driving you home so I didn't bring an extra."

She stared at him, shocked, but before she could say anything Madara started the engine and they were off. Sakura's gasp was blown away by the wind and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Madara smirked to himself and sped up.

More than once Sakura had wished her parents allowed her to drive her car to school, but they didn't see the point in her driving when they lived so close to the school building. So Sakura had to resort to walking to and from school. _"Luckily, I convinced them to let me drive to the party tonight since they're out of town." _She thought to herself as Madara turned sharply to the right. She could tell that he was purposefully taking detours because it didn't take _that_ long to get to her house while driving. Eventually, Madara did stop in front of her house. Sakura slid clumsily off the side of the motorcycle, taking off the helmet and handing it to him without a word. She got her messenger back and waved a goodbye to Madara as she walked towards her house.

"See you tonight, Sakura-chan!" She heard him say as she unlocked the door. Sakura turned just in time to see him speed off. She rolled her eyes but smiled. She entered her house and went straight to her room.

Sakura took a quick shower and then brought out her costume. She had hand sewn the white and blue dress, adding details that had been lacking in Dorothy's original dress design. The sleeves weren't as puffy and the blue was a few shades darker. The bodice was more form-fitting and the skirt stopped just above the knee. Sakura slipped into the dress and then went to her vanity. She combed through her rose-colored locks and pulled equal amounts into two low pigtails. She tied ribbons the same shade of blue as her dress into her hair and then began to apply a light coat of makeup. The last three additions to the costume was a blue-cloth choker, fishnet fingerless gloves, and a pair of fishnet stockings.

Sakura fished a small picnic basket and a toy Scottie dog out of her closet and glanced at her clock. It read 6:15 and she decided to take a nap while she waited for Kiba to stop by with the most important part of her outfit. As an afterthought, Sakura set an alarm on her clock to go off at 6:45 and she plopped down onto her bed. Not bothering with the covers, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

**::**

Sakura's eyes snapped open to the sound of the house's doorbell ringing. She jumped out of her bed and headed for the front door. She opened it to see Kiba on the porch, Akamaru on his head and a box in his arms.

"Hey Sakura, got the shoes." Kiba said, holding the box up. Sakura smiled, took the box, and looked at his costume. Kiba was dressed head to toe in mostly black, the only exception was a red bandana tied over his head. Black combat boots covered the bottom part of his onyx jeans, and a black tank-top peaked out of a leather jacket. Sakura's eyebrow rose and she looked at him questioningly.

"The slip said 'bicker thug', but I improvised." Kiba answered with a shrug, giving her costume a once-over. "You look nice." he said, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Sakura smiled and rearranged the box. "You too. Thanks for bringing the shoes over. See you at seven?"

Kiba nodded and turned to leave. Sakura went back into her house and went to the couch in the living room. She sat down and opened the box. The shoes sparkled prettily in the light and Sakura cooed softly as she gently removed them. They felt lighter than they looked and Sakura brought the slippers to her face to study them more closely. The rubies were obviously fake but they glimmered like the real cut gems. Excited, Sakura quickly slipped them on and walked around to get used to the shoes.

"Arf-arf!"

Sakura whirled around to see little Akamaru standing in the doorway.

"Akamaru? What are you doing here? Weren't you just with Kiba?" She asked, confused and shocked. Akamaru whined and run up to her, jumping into her arm just as the lights went out.

"What the-?" The small dog whimpered again and Sakura held him closer. "It's OK Akamaru, it was probably just a squirrel on the power line or something." Suddenly, the house shook and Sakura cried out. Akamaru jumped out of her arms as she fell to her knees and ran towards her bedroom.

"A-akamaru!" Sakura fumbled to her feet and ran after the dog. She nearly ran into the wall as the house shook some more. Sakura could hear wind blowing viciously outside, but she distinctly remembered the weatherman _not _saying anything about a storm. The house continued to shake and all sorts of knickknacks and photos fell off their places through out the building.

She finally stumbled into her room to see Akamaru standing on her bed, looking out the window as he barked agitatedly. Sakura rushed over to the bed and scooped the dog into her arms. "What the hell is going on?" She asked aloud. The window suddenly blew in and leaves and gusts of wind whirled into the room.

Sakura squeaked and ducked behind her bed. She peaked over the edge to look out the window. She realized in shock that the previously orange and red colored setting sky had turned into a gray* and gloomy dusk. All sorts of objects flew by and Sakura could have sworn she saw a cow.

She slowly stood and walked towards the window. Sakura looked out and gasped. Below the house was nothing but wind and debris. Sakura screamed when suddenly the wind stopped blowing and she felt the house fall down, down, down. Akamaru howled along with her and only stopped when the house shuddered from the impact of hitting ground.

Sakura pulled Akamaru closer and looked around. Her room was a mess and she was sure the rest of the house was the same. Akamaru squirmed out her hold suddenly and crawled into the picnic basket that had fallen onto the floor. When he refused to exit the wicker basket, Sakura just picked it up and walked out of her room.

She ignored the mess her house had become and headed straight for the front door. She paused but then opened the door a crack. She gasped and flung the door fully open.

Everywhere she looked she saw colors at their purest. The sky was the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, the grass a startling green, and impossibly lovely and amazing flora littered the ground. She slowly stepped out of the house and walked along a stone path. Akamaru poked his head out of the basket but stayed stationary for the most part.

"I don't think we're in Konoha anymore, Akamaru."

The plants rustled as if something was moving around in them, but ceased every time Sakura turned. She stopped in the middle of what looked to be a small village, not twenty feet from where her house now stood.

"_I'm feeling very nostalgic right now. Why does this seem all so familiar?" _Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the sound of wings flapping. She heard cries of fright around her and she looked up into the sky to see an abnormally large bat heading her way. She jumped and quickly hid behind a tree as the bat hovered over the ground.

Without warning, there was a puff of smoke and a vaguely familiar man stood where the bat had just been.

"_M-madara?" _Sakura thought to herself. Sure enough, the man looked exactly like the elder Uchiha. He was dressed in a luxurious black silk suit with a blood red ascot tucked into the vest. A black cloak with red lining billowed out behind him as he walked towards her house.

"Tut, tut. What a mess." he said, inspecting the house. It was then that she noticed that the bottom base of the house was crushed, it was a miracle she had made it out of the house without it collapsing on her.

Madara stooped down and observed something apparently immensely interesting. Sakura squinted to see what he was looking at and gasped. A large pale hand was sticking out from under the porch, looking as if it's owner had been trying to claw it's way out.

Madara seemed to have heard her gasp because he stiffened, but didn't turn around. To her shock, he grasped the edge of the bottom of the porch and lifted a large amount of the house upwards.

"Get out from under there, Hidan. This is just ridiculous." Madara said. Sakura's eye's widened as the hand moved and a man that looked very much like Hidan crawled out from under the house.

There was blood covering most of his body and clothes, the only exception being his face. Even from the distance, Sakura could see dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks almost looked sunken. His clothes were tattered and his expression grim. Madara looked peeved as he let the porch of the house drop back down.

"Really, Hidan, you're one of the most unlucky zombies I've ever met. How on earth did a house manage to fall on you?" Madara said as he brushed dust off of his hands. Hidan stretched and grimaced when his joints popped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how a house fell on me? I was walking along, harassing the little bastards when "Bam!" I was suddenly under a house!" Hidan suddenly grinned evilly. "But I did hear something interesting right before the house fell on me." Madara looked at him questioningly, motioning for him to continue.

"Could have sworn I heard a girl scream from inside the house." Sakura stiffened at his statement and watched as Madara smirked.

"Oh yes, I do believe there was a young lady inside the house. She hid behind that tree over there just a few moments before I transformed." Hidan looked over at the tree Sakura was hiding behind and she gasped. She backed up quickly but bumped into something.

"Why hello there. And who might you be?"

Sakura whirled around to see Madara standing behind her. _"I didn't even see him move!" _She thought as Akamaru growled from inside the basket. "M-madara! What's going on here?"

Madara's eyebrow rose as he slowly walked around her. "Hm? Apparently you know my name, but I've yet to learn yours." he said. Sakura slowly backed up. She stopped back on the path and glanced at Hidan out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop messing around, Madara. It's me, Sakura. What's going on? Where are we?" Madara and Hidan exchanged glances, the both completely ignoring her questions.

"Sakura," he purred, "What a positively lovely name." Madara continued to circle her as Hidan chuckled and leaned against a tree.

"_Ok, so apparently Madara's decided to stage some sort of well-constructed freaky joke...or I'm dreaming." _she thought to herself. Suddenly, Madara grasped her wrist and pulled the pinkette into his chest. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm," she heard him mutter, "You smell like watermelon." He raised his head a bit and she was that his canines were elongated and impossibly sharp. "I just _love _watermelon."

Sakura's face burned as he returned to her neck and licked the tender flesh. As she felt the slight pinch of him nibbling she jumped backwards out of his grasp. _"Not a dream! Not a dream!" _she mentally screamed as she reached up and gently felt her neck. She sighed in relief when she realized that Madara hadn't broken the skin.

Madara reached out for her again when laughter suddenly filled the air. It wasn't normal "Hahaha." laughter, more of a dark chuckle that changed to and from an insane giggle. A large blue orb of swirling air seemed to be the source of the crazy laugh. Madara's face turned sour when he noticed the orb.

Suddenly there was a "Poof!" and the orb turned into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated, there stood Naruto. The first thing Sakura noticed about Naruto was that upon his head were red fox-like ears and approximately nine tails were swaying to and fro behind him.

"Beat it kitsune, I'm busy here." Madara growled as he turned to face Naruto. The blonde grinned and laughed again.

"Ohohoho! Sorry Mr. Vampire, but you know this is my turf! So shoo." Naruto made a shooing motion with his hands and Madara snarled to himself. He pulled his cape around himself and turned back to Sakura.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Naruto said, literally skipping up to them. "Leave Pinky alone. You know the rules, Madara. You can't touch her while she's in Summonsland!" Madara glared at Naruto again but then smiled demonically at Sakura.

"I'll get you my lovely blossom! And your little dog too." There was another puff of smoke and Madara turned back into a bat. Akamaru growled and Sakura jumped.

"But Akamaru's not even my dog!"

Madara-bat screeched and flew off into the sky. Sakura watched him go in shock and turned to where Hidan had been standing. The area was empty; apparently he had left as well. Naruto giggled and Sakura spun back around to face him.

"_Alright, so something is going on and everyone apparently has no idea who I am. Survival 101: Just go with the flow." _Sakura eyed Naruto curiously and adjusted the basket. Akamaru yipped and jumped out, sniffing Naruto curiously. "And who are you supposed to be?" Sakura asked, deciding to just act like she _didn't _recognize one of her best friends since childhood and pretend to be completely lost (as if she wasn't anyways).

Naruto laughed again and put an arm over her shoulder. "I'm Naruto! The deity that rules this land of course!"

"Deity?" Sakura questioned. Naruto giggled and guided her back into the middle of the village. "Yes, deity. There are aproximately three other deity's in this country, Ozoha, including Madara who you just met."

"You said something about Summonsland? What's that?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and turned to the bushes that had been rustling, and nodded. Suddenly all sorts of frogs, snakes, slugs, and other animals appeared, making a large circle around Naruto and Sakura. The pinkette's eyes widened when all of the creatures started cheering and shouting praise to Naruto.

"_This_, is Summonsland. A place where the summons of this world can live happily! Now," Naruto turned and looked at Sakura, "What exactly are you? You don't seem to be a vampire, a demon (like me), or a zombie, nor a mummy, or even a witch! Who are you?"

"_Witch? Oh!" _Suddenly, Sakura remembered why all of this seemed so familiar. _"I'm freaking Dorothy for real now! This is like _The Wizard of Oz_!" _She faced Naruto. "I'm a girl. Human, you know? My name's Sakura."

Naruto's head tilted to the side. "Hue-man? Hm, must be some new species. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled, but then frowned.

"Ok, Naruto, it's nice to meet you too. But, I really need to get home. Can you help me?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned. Sakura smiled again, hope blossoming inside her.

"Sorry, but I have no idea how to help you out." Sakura's shoulder's slumped. "But, I do know who can!" Naruto said, giggling again. Sakura looked up at him, the feeling of hope returning. Naruto pointed at a bright orange stone trail that started in the middle of the village.

"Just follow the Orange Stone Path to the Jade City and ask for the great Genie of Ozoha! He'll grant you your wish to return home for sure!" Sakura wondered why she didn't just do like Dorothy and click her heels together, but she had a feeling she should just go with the flow and see where it took her. She inwardly shrugged. _"Could be fun." _She stepped onto the path and looked over at Naruto once more.

"Aren't you supposed to be a witch? Instead of a demon fox?" Naruto chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Pshaw, witch's are so overrated. Demons are much more exotic! Good luck Sakura-chan!" The animals shouted words of luck as well and Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. She waved goodbye and started following the path. Akamaru stuck to her side like glue, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Guess you're my Toto, huh Akamaru?" Sakura said, smiling down at the dog. He yipped in reply and Sakura faced forward once more.

**::**

The sounds of the animals of Summonsland had faded quickly and Sakura found herself at a fork in the road, almost ten minutes later.

"Damn it." she said aloud, "Which way do we go Akamaru?" The dog whined and sat, tail thumping in agitation.

"Some people take the path to the right. Others take the one to the left." Sakura heard a voice say. She looked up to see a masked scarecrow with silver-gravity-defying-hair. He was perched on a post in a small cornfield to her right. The scarecrow was also reading from a orange-cloth covered book.

"_Kakashi-sensei?" _She thought to herself. _"This has got to be the most cliché pun ever."_

"True, but it all depends on where she's going, Kakashi." Another voice cut in. She whirled around to see Shikamaru sitting under a large oak tree. He was dressed in a pair of pajama's with a design of floating clouds scattered across the blue fabric. Atop his head was a night-cap of the same pattern, on his feet were pink bunny slippers, and at his hip was a small satchel with the words _Sleeping Powder _sewn on in a gold script.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura drowsily but then leaned back and closed her eyes, apparently falling back to sleep.

"True, true." Kakashi replied. Sakura turned back to him and glanced up from his book to look at her. "So, where you heading?"

"Um, I'm trying to get to the Jade City. Can you help me out? I'm Sakura by the way." It felt extremely strange, introducing herself to her teacher she had known for years.

"Names Kakashi," he nodded towards the lazy brunette, "He's the Sandman, though most people call him Shikamaru. Yo, Shika! Which path does she take to get to the Jade City?" Shikamaru cracked an eye open and straightened.

"The left. The right leads to the Fire Swamp, don't want to got that way. Those RoUS's are so troublesome." he answered, grimacing slightly.

"Thanks! Nice meeting you two." Sakura said, starting on the left path.

"Hey, hey. Hold up Sakura-chan. Why are you going to the Jade City?" Kakashi asked, pocketing his book.

"I'm going to see the Genie of Ozoha. I'm hoping he can help me get home." she paused. "Would, um, either of you like to go with me? If he can send me home, I'm sure he can assist you in any of your problems."

Kakashi looked thoughtful while Shikamaru sat up, awake for now.

"Well, I've been stuck up here for so long, I'd really like to get and read the latest in the _Icha Icha _series, but I know it's impossible to find it anywhere." Kakashi answered. Sakura's smile ticked and she looked at Shikamaru. "What about you?"

He rose to his feet slowly and patted the bag attached to his hip. "I'm running low on sleeping powder and no one makes it anymore. Maybe the Genie can get me a bag that never runs out..."

Sakura grinned, "Alright then." she turned and walked towards the scarecrow. "Lets get you down, Kakashi."

Once Kakashi was on the ground and out of the cornfield, all three (four, counting Akamaru) stepped onto the left fork of the Orange Stone Path. Shikamaru and Kakashi both smiled down at Sakura and they all linked arms, starting down the road.

"_Jade City, here we come."_

**::**

It had only been about fifteen minutes when they came across a small cabin.

"Do you think someone lives here?" Sakura asked as they inspected the building.

"Nah," Shikamaru said, his answer transforming into a yawn, "There are cobwebs inside and the wood almost looks rotted." Sakura nodded to herself and opened her mouth to speak when a muffled roaring sound interrupted her.

"What the _hell _was that?" she exclaimed. They all looked around for the source of the ominous resonance.

The roar sounded again and they all jumped.

"Is it just me, or did that sound almost like someone yelling "Help!"?" Shikamaru asked after a moment. They all exchanged glances and entered the thinly packed trees that stood across from the cabin.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura yelled as she searched for any signs of life. She could hear Shikamaru and Kakashi not far from her and Akamaru yipped at her side.

"Help!" The word was muffled and overloud but it was there.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sakura followed the roaring sound and eventually found it's source. A rusted suit of armor was standing forlornly not twenty feet from the cottage.

"Shikamaru! Kakashi! Over here!" Akamaru trotted up to the side of the suit and sniffed it's metal foot. The sandman and the scarecrow had just arrived when the entire suit of armor shuddered violently. A roar erupted from the metal and Sakura rushed to it's side.

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright?"

The armor roared once more and Shikamaru and Kakashi joined Sakura.

"What? What did you say? Don't yell so much! We cant understand you!" She drew closer to the helmet and put her ear as close to it as she dared.

"I said, lift the fucking visor!"

Sakura flinched but raised the visor of the helmet to see the glaring face of Sasuke. Something inside her burst out laughing at his expression, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Hi there. Who are you?" She chirped. Sasuke's glare darkened and he averted his gaze from her smiling face, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"That's none of your business, Pinky." Sasuke snarled and the corner of Sakura's smile twitched. Kakashi popped up and tapped (coughhitcough) the side of Sasuke's helmet. Once the vibrations stopped and Sasuke's ears stopped ringing, he glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell was that for?"

The scarecrow ignored his question and rocked on his heels.

"Au contraire, it _is _the young lady's business. She just saved your ass after all." Sasuke's eye twitched. "So man up and introduce yourself. Or we might just leave you here and act like we never found a stranded knight in the middle of the Woodsman's Wood."

Panic flashed in Sasuke's eyes at Kakashi's words and he glared at a rock on the ground.

"I'm Sasuke. It's a _pleasure _to meet you." He said, his voice straining with obvious sarcasm. Sakura grinned and stepped back.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasuke. I'm Sakura." she gestured towards Kakashi and Shikamaru. "This is Kakashi and the Sandman, Shikamaru." Sasuke begrudgingly nodded to them.

"Now, what's your problem?" Sakura asked, referring to why he was stranded in the middle of the wood.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and Sakura leaned forward a bit.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I said, my armor is all rusted and I can't move." He answered a little louder.

"And how, pray tell, did it get rusted to this extent?" She asked. Sasuke scowled at her.

"_That _is between me and Mother Nature. Now, find something to help loosen the joints. I think I saw an oil can around here somewhere before _this_ happened." Sakura looked back at Shikamaru and Kakashi and nodded. The three split up to look for the oil can.

Not far from where Sasuke was, Sakura saw part of a handle sticking out of a bush and kneeled down. Sure enough, it was the oil can. She grasped the handle and attempted to pull it free. It yielded but eventually came out. Sakura stood up and saw something red behind the bush. The pinkette tilted her head to the side and gingerly stepped over the shrub.

Sitting on a stump was Gaara. His head was bowed and he wasn't moving. _"Is he asleep?" _Sakura thought, walking up to him. She shook his shoulder and tried to rouse him.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you alright? Wake up, Gaara." she whispered. She used a little more force in shaking his shoulder and his head lolled backwards and she gasped.

Gaara's black-rimmed eyes were wide open, staring up at the sky unseeing. Sakura screamed and she heard Kakashi and Shikamaru call out her name. Akamaru rushed to her side a moment later and she shouted for the other two.

"I'm over here! Quick!" They emerged from the trees and joined her, staring at Gaara in horror.

"I-is he _dead_?" she asked, her hand at her mouth. Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed and he slowly moved closer to Gaara. "I don't think so. There aren't any wounds on his body and I don't see any blood."

"What's that on his chest?" Kakashi said, pointing at his torso.

It was then that Sakura took a good look at Gaara's outfit. It was completely silver with black and red highlights. His pants and jacket were spray painted to look like shiny metal and his boots were just the same. His red love-kanji tattoo stood out against his silver-painted face and his crimson locks blew gently in the wind.

His shirt was black with a red and silver blocky design, but over his heart was a screen that looked suspiciously like that of an iPod or computer (except much, much smaller). Directly across from the screen was a bright red button that said _Power_.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi looked at each other, all sharing the same thoughts.

The pinkette extended her forefinger and gently pressed the button. Nothing happened at first but suddenly the screen blinked into life and a small loading bar appeared at the bottom. The words _Powering Up_ flashed on the screen they watched as the loading bar went completely green.

_Powering Up..._

_Loading..._

Gaara _Mode Load Complete..._

_Hello :)..._

Suddenly, Gaara sat up straight. His eyes were closed and a low humming sounded from him. Gaara's eyes snapped open and adjusted to the light. He looked around for a moment, apparently not noticing the three people (plus one dog). His eyes grew wide with realization and he jumped up.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed loudly, gripping the side of his head. His eyes swiveled over to where Sakura was standing and he suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Quick! How long have I been here?" He questioned frantically, eyes wider than humanly possible. "Fuck! Temari and Kankuro must be so fucking worried! I've got to find them! I gotta- I gotta- I gotta-!"

Sakura unexpectedly slapped him and took hold of his shoulder's as well. "Pull yourself together, man! Just settle down, G-" She caught herself at the last second, "Person I have never met before!" Gaara seemed to have calmed down and he sat back down on the stump.

"Now, what's wrong? What happened?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the side. Gaara looked up at her then at Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Akamaru.

"I-I don't remember. I just know that I have to find my older siblings." Panic started to flash in his eyes and Sakura put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. We'll help you find them." She soothed. Gaara looked up at her, a small smile at his lips. "Thank you. I'm Gaara, by the way." She smiled and helped him stand.

"I'm Sakura, and these guys are Kakashi," the scarecrow raised a hand in greeting, "Shikamaru; the Sandman," the brunette yawned and nodded a hello, "And Akamaru." the dog yipped in reply and sat down beside Sakura. The corner of Gaara's mouth tilted upward and he nodded in acknowledgement to them all.

"So," Shikamaru started, "You some sort of robot or something?"

"Yes." Was Gaara's reply.

"Who made you, er, who is your creator?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara's face turned expressionless and he faced forward. "That is classified information." Kakashi nodded to himself, not bothering to pry further.

"Did you guys find that oil can yet? And why did Pinky scream? What's going on?" They heard Sasuke's voice suddenly. Sakura jumped, remembering what she had been doing before they found Gaara.

"Were coming! Just hold on a second Sasuke!" She replied, cupping her hand around her mouth. Gaara looked at her questioningly. "Who was that?"

"Just an unlucky knight who can't move because his armor got all rusted up." Kakashi answered, turning to head back the way they had come. Gaara's gaze traveled down to Sakura's hand and recognition flashed behind his eyes when he spotted the oil can.

"Ah, you found my oil canister." Sakura looked from the can to Gaara. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours, here." She attempted to hand it to Gaara but the redhead made no sign in taking it. Shikamaru turned to Gaara, a question on his mind.

"How are you not rusted like Sasuke? It's obvious you've been here a while and yet you look like you've just recently been polished." The Sandman asked. Gaara smirked and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Waterproof. Though Temari makes me carry the oil around, just in case." he replied. Shikamaru nodded and they all walked back to where Sasuke was still standing.

Sakura oiled all of the joints in the armor and Sasuke was soon able to move around without problem.

"Alright," Sakura said, storing the can in her wicker basket. "We're heading towards the Jade City to see the Genie of Ozoha. Either of you want to come with?" She asked looking from Gaara to Sasuke. The robot was the first to reply.

"Yes, maybe the Genie can help me find my siblings." he said, stepping forward to stand next to Sakura. All eyes turned to the knight and Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go too. I need to ask the Genie for something, but I'm not saying what now." Sasuke joined the group and they all stepped onto the Orange Stone Path once more.

They linked arms, much like before, and were off.

**::**

The trees had become much more closely knit once they were a good distance away from the cabin and all manner of woodland creatures were heard. Birds called, squirrels scurried, deer frolicked, rabbits ran, and somewhere a wolf bayed.

"_Lions and tigers and bears, oh my." _Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly, they heard yelling and a loud roar. Unlike the roar that had been Sasuke yelling for help, this roar was that of a large animal.

"Get back here, you fugacious* little _rat_!" A voice yelled and something white and brown burst through the trees and hid behind Sakura. She had to double take when the pinkette realized that it was Haku hiding behind her.

Atop Haku's head were two positively fluffy-looking bunny ears, and she was pretty sure she had seen a tuft of fur that was probably his tail. Haku's shirt was soft-looking, loose, and white, while his pants were the same brown as his hair. His feet were bare and his eyes vivid with emotion.

"Don't let him find me!" He squeaked, ducking back behind Sakura, "Fucking bastard wants to eat me! Its always snarl, growl, roar, chase, chomp, and curse with him." Haku said, his voice going steely. "Honestly, he needs to find a better hobby than chasing me all the time." he muttered.

Sakura's eyebrow rose and she glanced at the others. "Um, who's chasing you?" Before Haku could reply, something _gold_ and brown burst from the trees that Haku had just exited.

There stood Neji, his long brown hair free and flowing. He was wearing a tight long-sleeved golden-brown shirt with a fluffy mane sprouting from the collar. His pants were brown (much like Haku's) and he feet were also bare. Elongated canines glinted in the light as he snarled, rounded gold ears on his head laid back in fury, and tail swishing from side to side to show his agitation.

"Where is that fucking little bastard. This is the last time I let him get away. It's about time I fucking _ate _him!" He noticed Haku's rabbit ears poking up behind Sakura and Neji's expression turned feral. He loped up to Sakura and pushed her out of the way, grabbing the front of Haku's shirt.

"Gotcha, you little prick."

Sakura had stumbled a bit from Neji's push but she quickly turned around and walked up to him, seething.

"Hey! You overgrown housecat!" She yelled, clenching her fist. Neji whirled around to glare at her.

"What the fuck do you want, girl?"

Sakura pulled back her arm and punched Neji right in the kisser. The lion yelped and released Haku to hold his most likely broken nose.

"You big bully! Stop picking on people smaller than you!" She clenched her fist to punch him again and Neji flinched.

"W-what did you do that for?" Neji sniffed, his face scrunching up in a mixture of pain and sadness. "I didn't bite him!"

"No, but you tried to!"

"W-well you didn't have to go and hit me, did ya?" he blubbered. Neji reached up and touched his nose tenderly, "Is my nose bleeding?" His lower lip shook and he wiped his eyes with his tail.

"My goodness, what a fuss you're making!" Sakura exclaimed, staring at Neji in disbelief. The others all watched in confusion and shock as the lion whimpered and whined. "Stop your sniveling. Th-there's no harm done." She said. Haku made a as if to disagree but she shot him a look.

"I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"Neji." he muttered, staring at the ground pitifully. She turned to Haku, her question evident in her eyes. "Haku." The rabbit answered, nodding in greeting.

"Alright. This is Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Akamaru. Now, why were you chasing Haku, Neji?" Neji seemed to have composed himself and he looked up and frowned.

"He insulted my hair." He stated, matter-of-factly. Sakura stared at Neji incredulously then looked over at Haku. "Is this true?"

Haku refused to look her in the eye and he muttered a yes.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Really? That's what this is all about? _Hair _offending?" Both Haku and Neji stared at he ground, embarrassed. Sakura sighed and gave them each a once over. _"What the hell, Dorothy had a Cowardly Lion in her posse. Why can't I have a lion-bully with and obsession with his hair and a somewhat-timid-somewhat-bully rabbit?"_

"We're going to see the Genie of Ozoha. You two wouldn't happen to need something dearly, and wish to ask the Genie if he can help you, would you?" Haku seemed to perk up.

"I wouldn't mind a new home. Living in the forest gets old after a while, always having to scavenge for your next meal, evade hungry predators, and whatnot." Sakura smiled and Haku figuratively hopped to her side. Neji glanced back at the forest then looked at the group of seven (including Akamaru)

"The rabbit was right." They all looked at him in confusion. "My hair is nothing like it used to be. I ran out of my special shampoo years ago and haven't been able to find any since, maybe the Genie can get me some more..." They all sweat dropped but they turned back to the Orange Stone Path when he joined them.

The group of one pink-haired girl, one dog, one sandman, one scarecrow, one robot, one knight, of rabbit, and one lion all linked arms and started down the Orange Stone Path to the Jade City.

**::**

They stood in front of the huge green gates of the Jade City, looking up at the towers and walls in wonder.

"How do we get in?" Gaara asked. They all looked around until Sakura spotted a rope. Hanging under the rope was a sign that said _"To Ring Bell, Pull Me"_. Sakura looked back at the guys and grasped the rope. She gave it a sharp tug and a loud gong-like ringing burst out from somewhere behind the walls.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then a small window on the gate opened up and Sai poked his head out. Black cat-ears were poking out of his hair and Sakura was pretty sure she saw a black tail swish by behind him.

"Can't you idiots read? The bell's broken! Read the sign." Sai exclaimed, leaning against the sill of the window. Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"What sign?" Sai's gaze snapped to her face and he pointed to the sign that said _"Pull Me". _

"That sign, hag." Her eyebrow stayed in its raised position and Sai looked at the sign he was pointing at. He jumped and ducked back inside the window. He returned a moment later with a new sign. Sai placed it over the new one and closed the window.

They all read the new sign.

"Bell is Broken, Please Knock." They said simultaneously. Sakura sighed and knocked on the door of the gate. Sai popped back out of the window a moment later, a chipper smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Jade City. How may I help you?"

They all sweat dropped.

"We'd like to see the Genie of Ozoha." Sakura answered.

"The Genie?" Sai replied.

"Yeah, the Genie. Can you take us to him?"

Sai paused for a moment.

"Nope."

They all stared at him.

"What the fuck? I did _not _come all this way, just for _you_ to stop me! Let us in to see the fucking Genie!" Sakura exclaimed, seething. All of the surrounding males flinched.

"Fine," Sai said after a moment, "I'll let you in and take you to see the Genie." They all cheered.

"But, you have to give me a kiss." He said, smirking down at Sakura.

Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, Haku, and Neji glared viciously at Sai.

"You don't have to kiss this creep, Sakura." Neji said. The others voiced their agreements but Sakura just ignored them. She grabbed the front of Sai's shirt, pulled him down a bit, and slammed her mouth onto his.

She broke apart a few second later and glared up at him. "Happy now?"

"Very." Sai answered.

"Then let us in and take us to the Genie!" She exclaimed. Sai smiled and disappeared back into the window.

They waited for a minute or two and the gates slowly swung open.

**::**

They were finally there.

The eight stood in front of the huge, green double-doors that led to the Genie. Sakura looks at them all and then steps forward. She pushes the doors open and strode in. Akamaru stuck to her side and the rest of the guys followed in after her.

Fire roared and smoke hissed. In front of them was a gigantic, dark pit*. Floating above it, dressed in an Arabian garb was Lee.

"Welcome travelers! What can the great Genie of Ozoha do for you! Give me your wish and I will grant it...for a price."

Sakura stepped forward first.

"Um, can you send me and Akamaru home?"

Lee nodded and gestured to Shikamaru. "What of you?"

"I'd like a bag of sleeping powder that never runs out."

Lee turned to Kakashi next.

"Um, I'd like to get the, ahem, latest in the _Icha Icha _series." Kakashi said, playing with a piece of his straw.

Lee stared but then looked over at Haku.

"I'd really appreciate a new home, possibly a job too." Haku said.

Next was Gaara.

"I really want to find my siblings." Gaara muttered.

Then Neji.

"I would like a life time supply of my, ahem, special shampoo...please."

And finally Sasuke.

"...A horse please..."

They stared at him for a moment and he spun around to glare at them.

"You try walking around in a full suit of armor and don't tell me your feet fucking hurt!"

Lee flew from side to side, sizing them all up.

"Very well, I'll grant your wishes."

Sakura smiled and the other cheered.

"On one condition."

The cheering paused.

"What condition?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Lee grinned. "You must bring Madara's fan to me!"

"Fan?"

"Yes, fan. His blue, red, and white uchiwa fan."

"Is it the source of all his powers?" Sakura replied.

"Nope. Its just a really cool fan."

They all sweat dropped and Sakura sighed.

"Fine, oh great Genie. We'll get the fan."

**::**

Sakura sat down on the couch and huffed. _"How did I get into this mess?"_

After Sakura and the others had left the Jade City and entered Madara's forest, a large group of bats had swooped down and attacked. The largest (who Sakura later learned was actually Madara) had picked her off and flown off towards a ominous castle. Madara had dropped her off in a cozy little room and transformed. Akamaru (who had been in the wicker basket at the time) had managed to escape the castle and was probably leading the guys to her location.

When Madara had brought her into the castle, she had glimpsed the most of the Akatsuki. Itachi, who was dressed in a black hooded cloak; Kisame, who now looked like the Frankenstein monster; Deidara, who was a wolfman; Sasori, a mummy; and of course Hidan, the zombie were all spotted, but she had yet to see Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu.

Madara had left after locking the door and Sakura had paced around the room in agitation.

Suddenly, she heard whispering on the other side of the door.

"Sakura-chan. Pst, Sakura-chan. You in there?" It was Kakashi's voice.

"Yeah! I'm here! Get me out!" she exclaimed, rushing to the door. She heard sounds coming from the other side and the door unexpectedly fell over.

"Quick! This way!" Sakura followed the boys and they quickly and quietly attempted to escape the castle.

Unfortunately, Madara was waiting for them.

"Oh come on! I just want to go home!" Sakura exclaimed. Madara tilted his head to the side.

"You want to go home, Sakura-chan? Give me a kiss and I'll gladly help you out."

Sakura blinked.

"Really?"

Madara's face looked so sincere she had to believe him. She walked up to him and stood on her tip-toes, gently brushing her lips over his.

**::**

Sakura bolted upright to the sound of her alarm clock.

"It was all a dream?" She wondered aloud. Her alarm clock continued beeping and she slowly looked over at it.

_6:53_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

Sakura quickly grabbed the small picnic basket, stuffed the toy dog inside (as well as her cell phone and a bit of cash), and rushed for the door. She flung the door open and nearly tripped over the box in on the porch. Sakura bent down and picked it up. Attached to the box was a note.

_Yo, Sakura._

_You didn't answer the door so I just left the shoes here. _

_See ya at the party!_

_Kiba_

Sakura quickly removed the ruby shoes from the box and slipped into them. She threw the box and note into the house and locked the door.

She sprinted for her car and hopped inside. She sped all the way to the school and ran inside the gym, waving a greeting to the freshman taking the tickets and checking to make sure everyone was wearing a costume.

She literally flew through the window of her booth and flipped the _Closed _sign to _Open_ just as students started flooding into the gym. In a blink of the eye, numerous smiling, grinning, and smirking boys lined up at Sakura's booth.

Needless to say, she was surprised.

For three dollars, most of the boys seemed content with a peck on the lips or cheek. Eventually it was 7:30, time for Sakura's break.

"Sorry guys, I'm taking a ten minute break. I'll be back here at 7:40 thought!" the line of males groaned and dispersed. Sakura wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and flipped the sign hanging on her booth. She heard a ruckus coming from the front of the gym and leaned out the window.

"I'm sorry, Pein-senpai, but I cant let you in if you're not wearing a costume." the freshman taking tickets quivered. Sure enough, Pein (as well as the rest of the Akatsuki) were standing in front of the ticket-table. Pein glared at the freshman, planting his hand on the table.

"Oh, but I _am _in costume. I'm a pumpkin." the freshman looked at him in question. Pein simply pointed to his orange hair and walked past. The freshman turned and started to stop Pein, but paused and thought better of it. The rest of the Akatsuki entered the gym and Sakura's eyes widened.

All of the members she had seen in her dream were dress _exactly _like they had been in her dream.

Itachi was the Grim Reaper, Kisame the Frankenstein monster, Sasori a mummy, Deidara a werewolf, and Hidan a zombie. She idly noted that Konan was dressed in a geisha kimono, Tobi was in a large jack-o-lantern costume, and Zetsu costume was the red and white pincher-flowers from the Mario games.

Excluding Pein and Konan (who waved and smiled at the pinkette) the Akatsuki made their way towards Sakura.

"So, Sakura, who are you supposed to be, un?" Deidara asked leaning against the counter of the booth. Sasori slapped the back of his head.

"She's Dorothy, you moron. Isn't it obvious?" Deidara glared at the red-head but was pushed out of the way by Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey hot stuff, what do you think of my fucking costume?" Hidan said with a wink. She ignored him and aloud her gaze to travel to Kakuzu. He was dressed in a crisp business suit and was holding a black briefcase.

"What are you supposed to be, Kakuzu-san?" Sakura asked. Kakuzu grinned evilly.

"The scariest thing known to man." Her eyebrow rose at his statement and he continued, "A tax-collector." Sakura giggled and suddenly Itachi and Kisame were taking up the window.

"Nice costume guys." She said and they each smirked.

"So, Sakura-san, how about that kiss?" Itachi said, pushing back the hood of his cloak and adjusting his scythe. Sakura smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You're lucky I'm giving you that." She said as she stepped back. Itachi smirked while Kisame pouted.

"Hey, what about me? Doesn't Frankenstein get any love?" Sakura smiled and she pecked his lips as well. "There, happy now?"

"Very. Thank you Sakura-chan."

Deidara and Sasori were there again.

"Hey, hey, hey, un. What about us?" Sakura patted the blonde's head, smiling brightly.

"You've already had your's," Deidara pouted and she turned to Sasori. "But Sasori, on the other hand, has yet to receive a kiss." He smirked and she pecked his lips.

Finally, Tobi and Zetsu were in the window.

"How do you like Tobi's costume, Sakura-chan! Tobi worked really hard on it!" Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think your costume is just lovely Tobi," she turned to Zetsu next, "And your's is really creative, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu smirked and held his hands up. "No need for a kiss, Sakura-san. I'm sure I'll get one eventually." The Akatsuki left and Sakura exited her booth to walk around.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Glad to see you made it." She whirled around to see Kakashi, dressed up like a scarecrow. She jumped and he quickly disappeared into the crowd. She saw Ino, who was dressed like Catwoman; Hinata, a lovely little ghost; Tenten, an angel-her hair flowing free for once; Temari, a witch; Shino, who was Zoro; Kankuro, a pirate; and Chouji, a chef.

As Sakura walked around the dance-floor of the gym, she realized that every single person who had been in her dream were dressed in the same outfit as they had in her dream. Shikamaru was the Sandman, Sasuke a knight, Haku a rabbit, Naruto a demon fox, Madara a vampire, Gaara a robot, Neji a lion, Sai a black cat, and Kiba a biker.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the gym, completely unnerved.

"Ah! The lovely and youthful Sakura! Your costume most defiantly brings out your wonderful beauty!" Sakura whirled around to see Spiderman. Well, Lee dressed up as Spiderman. She smiled brightly, unshed tears forming in her eyes, and quickly hugged Lee. She kissed his cloth covered cheek and her smile grew even bigger.

"Oh, Lee! Thank Kami! I was starting to get so freaked out! I'm so glad you're not a genie!" She said, kissing his cheek again. Lee sputtered but then inwardly grinned.

Unbeknownst to the two, approximately eighteen different pairs of male eyes glared darkly at Lee, each inwardly plotting the Spiderman doppelganger's demise.

Sakura turned around to face all of the males and smiled dazzlingly.

"Happy Halloween!"

**::**

_Yes! It is done! All 37 pages! I just barely made it. The ending was a little rushed because I was running short on time but I think in turned out well. This is probably the longest thing I've written yet. It took me way too long to write all of this, I kept getting distracted...but I sure had fun! Anyways, how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Awesomesauce? So horrible it's existence should be wiped from the face of the earth?_

_Yes, I used actual dialog from the movie during Neji's scene after Sakura punched him. Lol, he sounded like such a wuss :D but I still love him. I left out a few parts (like when they fall asleep in the poppy field, and then most of the happenings _inside_ the Jade/Emerald City) but I think it turned out nicely!_

_I had a little trouble picking out the costume assignments for everyone (except Sakura and Naruto (no imagination there) of course) but I think they turned out pretty good._

**Question: **_Did you guys like what everyone dressed up as? Who was your favorite? Also, did anyone noticed the _The Princess Bride _reference I used in there? _

_I was a little worried about including Haku and Madara, seeing as how I've never written them before, but I decided to take the risk. They are two of my favorite characters after all. But I don't think I was quite ready to write Shisui or someone like him yet, but maybe someday._

_But yea, I think this turned out pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed my entry for Vesper chan's latest contest! I shall now go read some of the other entries, I've only read about one so far._

_Oh, and before I forget, I have to recommend another Sakura-centered story I've read in the past. I couldn't pick just one so I'll give you guys a few to check out:_

_First up is _**My Name is Sakura **_a Sasori/Sakura story by _Sleepless Dream_, it was the very first fanfic I ever read and lead me to FanFiction (dot) net (I had first found it on DeviantART) and got me into Sasori/Sakura! _

_Next up is _**The Demon's Cherry Blossom **_a Gaara/Sakura by _Mage-Chan212_, I'm pretty sure it was the _second_ Sakura-story I ever read. _

_Next is _**Resurrection **_a Sasori/Sakura by _Gen Jem_, I absolutely love this story and think it is probably one of the best SasoSaku fic I have ever read, (be sure to pester _Gen Jem _into updating! Both _**My Name is Sakura **_and _**The Demon's Cherry Blossom **_are completed). _

_Also, go read _**My Little Demon **_a multiSakura by _Skyward,_ it only has about ten chapters done but its worth the read. _

_Be sure to check out _**Sasuke's a Moron**_ an Akatsuki/Sakura by _Natarie, _it's probably the longest oneshot I've read (and funny to boot)._

**We Missed the Scorpion **_a Sasori/Sakura by _SasukeUchihaMustDie_, is definitely something you should go read. It's my second favorite SasoSaku fic and has just the perfect amount of humor and fluff._

_Finally we have _**Scrumdidileeumptious **_an Akatsuki/Sakura fic by _BitterSweetCrimson_, it's literally the latest Sakura-fic I've read (I just finished reading it a few days ago, while I was _supposed _to be working on this...) and it's so freaking hilarious!_

_So be sure to read those stories and pester the authoress' into updating! Fly my pretties! Fly! And read and review! _

_When I say review I also mean this! :D _

_Oh yeah, do you guys know what came and passed this month? Uzumaki Naruto's birthday! Happy birthday Naruto (In honor of what you used to be before the time-skip, I miss you're adorable stupidity. Now you're just plain idiotic)! So basically this was my _**Happy-Birthday-Naruto-Halloween-Special-Vesper-chan-Oneshot-Contest-(October-Spirit)-Entry **_all rolled up into one. _

_Wow, I just realized how long this Author's Note is...Oh well!_

_Happy Halloween everyone!_

_You know that person who hangs around outside your grocery-store with an old-fashioned top hat turned upside down and a little cardboard sign that says _**"Reviews, please :)"**_?_

_Yeah, that's me. _

**::**

_**(10/31/10, 9:06 PM)**_

_**Oneshot: End…**_

**::**


End file.
